


99 Years

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Memories, Nostalgia, Some sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock's parents leaf through an old photo album, reflecting on their life together.





	99 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Will we look back down at 99 years of a wonderful life,  
> When we laughed and we cried and our love was stronger with every fight?

Photos, some black and white, some sepia toned, others Polaroids, more still bright and colourful set in laminated pages. The pages crinkled softly as they were turned with careful, wrinkled hands.

A child no older than five stood on the front porch dressed in a dress shirt and bow tie.

“Mycroft’s first day of school,” Mrs. Holmes mused.

Mr. Holmes chuckled. “Who insisted he wear the tie?”

“He did.”

Their laughter mingled with each other as they turned the page.

Mr. Holmes stopped on another photo, this one of a curly-haired boy in a pirate’s outfit. “He lived in those clothes.”

“Even with the grass stains,” Mrs. Holmes added. “I never could get those out.”

Another page turn. Silence. A Christmas tree stood in the window behind a family of five, smiling for the camera. A plump teenaged boy stood between a grinning curly haired boy and a politely smiling pigtailed little girl. Behind them, were Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. The last Christmas they ever had together at Musgrave Hall.

Mr. Holmes squeezed his wife’s shoulder and gently continued through the album. School photos, birthdays, Halloween costumes, graduations. Each page was a chapter in their story, chapters that had brought them to where they were now. A life of joy, of sorrow, of grief, of accomplishment, but most of all, beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> “99 Years” by Josh Groban and Jennifer Nettles off of Josh’s latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by Josh Groban, Bernie Herms, and Tony Gad)


End file.
